when the girl from the mystic moon returned
by draconianangel
Summary: *completed* this ff takes place a year after hitomi leaves gaea. will hitomi and van ever be together again??
1. Back Again??

Chapter 1: Back again  
  
"oh Van" hitomi whispered as she stared out her bedroom window. It had been a year since she had left Gaea, but it had felt like centuries. She missed Van terribly. It felt as if her heart was shattering into a million pieces that only Van could pick up. She looked down at her tarou cards lying on her desk. When she had returned home, she had promise herself that she would never use them again. But know she felt a strange feeling come over her. Reluctantly, she torn her eyes away form the night sky and went to her desk. Taking a deep breath, she started to flip them down on her desk, and just as she was about to flip the first card over, her window burst open with a sudden strong wind (which was weird because before there was no wind at all) that blew the cards away and picked up Van's feather from her nightstand. Hitomi watch memorize by the floating feather as the wind carried it over to her and gently landed in lap.  
  
"What? Does this mean something?" hitomi asked the empty room as she stared at the feather. Just looking at it brought back so many memories of Van. Hitomi put the unturned card back onto her desk so she could pick up her only memory of him. As clutched the feather to her chest, she closed her eyes and a tear slip down her cheek. "I miss you so much Van. " she choked out. Then an explosion of blue light erupted from the feather.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" hitomi cried as her eyes snapped open. The brightness of the light blinded her from seeing. Screaming she held her grip on the feather as she was carried out of her bedroom and out into the night sky.  
  
"Lord Van! Hurry up!" Merle shouted over the grassy hills of Finalia. Even though it had been a year since the girl from the mystic moon had left, to Van and many others, Merle was still the obnoxious, carefree, lovable cat- girl she was before. She had grown a little taller and her fur was now smooth and silky. With a picnic basket clutched in her hand, she bounced up the last hill, where you could see all of Finalia. Although Fanilea had been burned to the ground, Van had vowed that he would rebuild it. And in just a little over a year, the castle, markets and many houses had been rebuilt. "Wow, Fanilea sure is pretty." Merle said out loud. Just then a bright pillar of blue light came from the sky and carried down a girl. Screaming, Merle ran down the hills towards Van who was staring up at the mystic moon, something that he found himself doing a lot lately. It hung there, just staring back at him. "Hitomi" he mumbled. Once she left, he promised himself that he won't dwell on missing her, after all he had to rebuild his country. So he threw himself into it, whether it was buildings something, helping families get back on their feet or tending to the sick. With this he quickly became well known and loved by the people. He had changed too. He was still stubborn as ever, but he had matured more and gotten a kinder, less bloodshed, side to him. He had grown a lot, now towering over Merle. His hair had gotten longer and thicker, and he had devolved more a more muscular body and a darker complexion from rebuilding and spending countless days in the hot sun. But now that everyone decided to take a break from building, he had a lot more time on his hands, and everywhere he went something reminded him of her. He grabbed Hitomi's pendant, that he hadn't taken off since she gave it to him, and closed his eyes. When he finally heard Merle's screams, and he snapped his attention towards her.  
  
"LORD VAN, LORD VAN! COME QUICK SOMETHING IS HAPPENING UP THERE!" Merle yelled and pointed to the top of the hill. Unsheathing his sword, Van ran up the last hill where a lifeless body lied in the grass. Even from a distance, his heart hammered in his chest and he could instantly tell it was her. "HITOMI!" he cried running up to her.  
  
Much later, Van walked into his bedroom where Hitomi laid. He was worried, it had been hours since he found her, but she hadn't woken up. She had a pulse, and a near by doctor visiting the town had checked her out, saying to keep her warm and she should soon wake up soon. He leaned on the doorframe and looked at her as the sun came through the window, framing her face.  
  
"She really is beautiful," Van thought to himself. He walked into the room and sat down beside her on the bed. Taking her hand he silently begged her to wake up soon.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING IN THE CASTLE'S GARDENS  
  
"Lord Van may I ask you something?" Merle asked. "Hmm, oh sure Merle." Van said. Him and Merle were on they're nightly walk in the castle's gardens and as usual he had been staring at her Mystic Moon and hearing Merle's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Well" Merle started, "you wanted Hitomi to come back right, so why do you sound so down?"  
  
Sighing, Van fingered the pendant before answers Merle's question. "Because I thought that if she was back here again then I could somehow stop the wedding and marry her instead."  
  
"WHAT?!" Merle yelled, "Are you insane? Your advisors have been planning this wedding since she left! Why?"  
  
Getting frustrated Van suddenly yelled, "Because I don't love her! I love Hitomi! Why can't any see that?!!" It was quiet for a while, then breaking the eerie silence Merle responded in a small voice, "How do you know that she still loves you?" Angry breaths escaped the King as he ran from the cat- girl and into his room where Hitomi was. He had never thought about that and it broken his heart to even think about it.  
  
"LORD VAN WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN…." Merle cried as she ran after him. When she finally caught up to him, she saw him staring at Hitomi.  
  
"Lord van" Merle said quietly, putting her paw on his shoulder. Turning around to face her he stared at Merle with the saddest eyes ever.  
  
"Why Merle? Why is it that she finally comes back to me, and I'm just going to lose her again?" Van asked on the verge of tears. Merle hugged him and Van hugged her back, they stood there while Van cried for everything that was to be lost, and Merle to comfort him.  
  
***  
  
"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Hitomi cried, as she was ripped from Van's arms and thorough into a sea of darkness.  
  
"VANNNNNNN!" she cried out, her arms extended waiting for him to grab a hold of them. 'Why is he just standing there like that?' Hitomi thought franticly. Blackness surrounded her as she slammed into something hard. The impact left her winded and confused. 'Where an I?' She asked herself. Hot tears ran down her face and spilled onto her shirt. Her head snapped up to the sound of someone scramming in pain.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Hitomi cried as she saw Fanilea engulfed in flames. People's brunt corpse's littered the streets and those still alive were crying out for help in agony. It stank like rotten and burning flesh. Then she saw a figure running through the fire chasing someone. As they came into view Hitomi gasped as she saw that it was Allen and Van. Their swords clashed together as they battled.  
  
"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hitomi pleaded to them, but they didn't hear her cries.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID ALLEN!!!!!!" Van yelled as he block an attack.  
  
"HA!" Allen laughed, "THAT IS IF I DON'T KILL YOU FIRST VAN!"  
  
'What was going on?' Hitomi asked totally confused, 'Why is Allen and Van fighting and Fanilea burning again?'  
  
"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS? SHE NEVER DID ANYTHIGN!!" Van yelled again.  
  
"I TOLD YOU THAT IF I COULDN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE COULD!" Allen replied. 'Who are they talking about?' hitomi wondered. Enraged by this Van attacked with all his force, driving the sword into Allen's arm. Screaming in pain, Allen jumped and spun around just missing Van's head by inches.  
  
"NO! PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE OF THIS!" hitomi cried. With this, a white light exploded, again blinding her.  
  
"GASP!" hitomi sat up suddenly, gulping for air that her lungs badly needed. Sweat covered her and she felt like she had just ran the most difficult race in her life. She clutched the blanket on the bed as her heart raced. 'Was that a dream or a vision? But I haven't had a vision since I left Gaea' hitomi said. She blinked back the tears, and woke up from one nightmare, just to find herself in another. "Where am I?" hitomi cried as fear crippled her. She was defiantly not in her bedroom. She was in a canopy bed with soft white sheets that looked straight out a window to the sun rising. The walls were cobblestone and the floor was of some kind of dark wood. A desk stood across from the bed and held an un-lit candle and some papers. Beside the window was a door that led out to a balcony, where she heard voices come from. Ordering herself to calm down, she listened to them.  
  
"So what are you going to do about the wedding?" asked a girlish voice.  
  
'That voice,' hitomi thought, 'it sounds familiar.'  
  
"I don't know." A male voice responded quietly. "I guess that there's nothing to do but marry Celena."  
  
"Celena?" Hitomi whispered, "I know that name from somewhere-Allen's little sister? But that would mean…" Her thoughts were cut off by the girl talking again.  
  
" But what about Hitomi?" the girl asked.  
  
'How do they know my name?' Hitomi asked herself shocked, 'do I know them?'  
  
"Like you said last night- there's nothing I can d-do." The boy's voice cracked.  
  
The girl mumbled something that Hitomi couldn't make out. "Oh Lord Van" the girl said again.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Hitomi cried out. "Van marry Celena?!? Why? It has only been a year, and he's forgotten about me already?" Hitomi hoarsely whispered. New tears filled her eyes as someone ripped her heart out of her chest and ripped it in two. The pain was unbearable. "I don't want to stick around and watch Van live happily ever after with another girl!" Hitomi said. Wishing with all her might, she threw arms in the air and cried out, "PLEASE SEND ME BACK TO EARTH!!!"  
  
Hearing this, Van ran into the room just to see his Hitomi wrapped in a blue light and being carried out of the bedroom and gentle carried up towards the Mystic Moon.  
  
"HITOMI!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Van screamed as tears slammed down his cheeks. A pain that he had never felt before hit him like a brick wall.  
  
"Yah right" Hitomi cried. "Why don't you just go to your new love, Celena!!!" New tears flowed down her face as she saw Van rip off his shirt and two beautiful angel-like wings came from his back. Usually Van would flinch when they pieced threw his back, but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. His wings un-folded and he flew after her. They twisted against the strong breeze that had picked up. He focused with all his might to reached her. He was almost at her when the blue light flashed brighter and then disappeared with Hitomi into the sky.  
  
"HITOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Van yelled. She was gone, really gone. "Why?" he asked the sky, "WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
With a bright flash, the blue light was gone, and Hitomi woke up in her bed.  
  
"I'm home." She said without the least bit of happiness, "But was it real or all just a dream. Or a vision?" Totally lost and not being able to take anymore, she buried her hands in the face she let it all out. The pain, confused, hate, love, everything. She stayed like that for 10 minutes until she was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Hitomi dear, are you ok?"  
  
'Mom' hitomi thought. Wiping her tears away form her red eyes, she gathered herself up to open the door.  
  
"Why Hitomi you've been crying! What's wrong?" her mom asked with concern.  
  
'I never did tell anyone about Gaea.' Hitomi thought. It was like it was her little secret and she wanted to keep it like that. Trying her best to seem happier, (which wasn't easy when the one person that she truly loved, loved someone else. If it was real.) Hitomi replied  
  
"Yah, sure, I'm just…really stressed about school and track."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
" Totally, also my physic teacher says that having a good cry ever now and then really helps the body and mind." Hitomi added lying through her teeth. But it must of worked because her mom smiled and told her to hurry or she'll be late from school, and left. Grateful that she believed her, Hitomi closed the door. Turning around she saw it, Van's feather sitting on the desk, with the sun shinning on it. Hitomi's voice got caught in her throat and all she could make out was a chocking noise as she burst into tears once more.  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
So what do you think? Please read and review!!! I really wanna know what you guys think of it. Should I continue with it??? Any suggestions for the next chapter? Anything that you hated about it??? And I'm reallyyyyyyyy sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes. (Spell check is awesome though!) Thanx! D_A. ^___^  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ 


	2. will true love save us?

When the girl from the mystic moon returned  
  
Chapter 2: will true love save us?  
  
"Brother, must I marry him?" Selena asked Allen as she ran a brush through her hair. Hoping for some way to get out of this stupid marriage thing, she went for the guilt approach. What else could she do? She had tried everything.  
  
Allen looked at up for his glance at the mystic moon. He too had fallen in love with Hitomi, but had lost her to Van. (He as still bitter about the whole thing.) Allen hadn't change in the year Hitomi was gone. He still had his long blond hair and was an excellent swordsman.  
  
"Selena why do keep on asking that? Do you not wish to marry Van?" Allen asked innocently. He knew her little games, she was trying to make him feel guilty. `Well two can play that game.' He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Well, Van's a really nice guy and all, but..." forgive me brother she said to herself before she continued, "it's only been a year since I became Selena again, and I feel as if I hadn't had a chance to be on my own. You have been practically breathing down my neck, giving me no freedom to do anything on my own. And now you want me to be married off so you can have Hitomi all to yourself instead of Van!!!" By the time Selena had finished she was screaming and out of breathe. That was not what she had wanted to say. She had wanted to say that she felt like she was back in Zaibach being ordered around again, but instead the truth came out. Everything that she had been feeling for the whole year. She looked up at her older brother with shock. He was completely white. His eyes died of all colour and he softly replied, "I was just trying to protect you Selena." And with that he bowed and left. Selena had felt as if she had been slapped in the face. She had never seen her brother  
like that before. (She was Dilandau when everything else happened. i.e. mom dying, losing Hitomi, etc.)  
  
"Well look on the bright side," she mumbled, "maybe I got through to him." Totally depressed by everything she lied down on her bed and stoked the scar on the side of her face as she watched the rain outside.  
  
Once Allen was out of earshot, he burst out laughing. He hated to see the look that Selena made, but he did an outstanding job.  
  
"It feels like I had no freedom." Allen mocked. "Oh please." But one thing that bugged him was that she said that he was marrying her off to Van so he could have Hitomi. "How did she figure it out?" Allen wondered. "Oh well, in a week, Van and Selena will be married. Selena will be safe and Hitomi will be mine!!!" And with that he skipped off laughing to his room.  
  
***  
  
It had been three days since Hitomi had left and Merle hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Lord Van. It seemed like every minute of his day was busy, from wedding plans, to Fanilea's needs. Lord Van didn't even try to hide his grief. He just trudged around, following his advisors.  
  
"He really went to pieces after she left." Merle said to Katalie. (A 14 year-old cat-girl like Merle who had lived in Fanelia before it burnt, and then returned.) It was in the late afternoon the next day and the two of them were sunbathing of the castle's roof. A favourite place of Merle's. Katalie's long silky red tail batted away a fly while she spoke, "The first time she left or the second time?"  
  
"Both times. The first time he tried to hide it because he knew that's where she belong, blah, blah, blah. But this time... you should of seen him Katalie when Hitomi disappeared into the blue light. He went into hysterics. He destroyed anything and everything that was in his path and ran off into the forest. He didn't come back to castle that night and then next morning when he did, his advisors carried him off to some meeting of some sort. And I haven't been able to speak with him since." Tears gathered in her eyes as she said this. Filing her nails and barley paying attention, Katalie glanced up at the depressed Merle. `She really cares about him.' Katalie thought. `Well they're practically brother and sister.' Sighing, Katalie replied, "Tell me this Merle, does Lord Van know why Hitomi left?"  
  
Merle sighed, "No dummy, because if he did he wouldn't be so down."  
  
"Whoa chill. Don't have a hissy fit." Katalie warned. "What happened before Hitomi disappeared?"  
  
"Well... Lord Van heard Hitomi cry out so we went to see if she was ok. Then she was being carried up towards the Mystic Moon in a blue light. Lord Van screamed for her and she yelled back at him, yah right."  
  
"Ok. What were you guys talking about before Lord Van heard Hitomi cry out?" Katalie asked.  
  
"Um...oh yah, Lord Van's wedding." Merle said proud of herself.  
  
"Does Hitomi know that he doesn't want to get married? And that it's all Allen's and his advisor's idea?" Katalie questioned.  
  
"Well... no. I don't think so. Because she was unconscious and Lord Van didn't get a chance to tell her." Merle slowly said starting to get it. "Then that means that..."  
  
"Hitomi woke up and hear that Lord Van was getting married and thought that he doesn't love her anymore..." Katalie interrupted.  
  
"So she went home totally heart-broken. That would explain the `yah right' she yelled at him." Merle finished. "We have to tell Lord Van!!! He'll be so happy that it was just a misunderstanding!" Merle cried. They both stood up and scampered off to find the King.  
  
***  
  
"Your Majesty, would you please just pay attention and focus." His advisors pleaded.  
  
`Ha. Easy for you to say. The one woman you love didn't just mysteriously disappear into thin air.' He sneered. Ignoring his advisors he turned his glaze towards the Mystic Moon.  
  
"Why did you leave Hitomi? I need you." He whispered.  
  
"Pardon You Highness?" Gurdo the wedding designer asked. Unable to take anymore of this he quickly made up an excuse, "I said that I wasn't feeling well and I'm going to my quarters and get to bed early." And with that he walked out leaving a slightly aggravated Gurdo behind. Once in his room, he flopped down on his bed, where Hitomi had once laid peacefully resting. He closed his eyes and clutched her pendant.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense. Why would Hitomi come back and then just leave. And why did she look so cold and hurt?" Van asked the room. Exhausted, he pulled the covers over him and fell asleep.  
  
It was midnight when Van woke up again. Restless he got out of bed and went the balcony. Staring up at the Mystic Moon a tear slid down his check. He didn't like this, it didn't make any sense. He wanted some answers. Suddenly a blue light emerged from the pendant and surrounded him, lifting him of the ground. Quietly he whispered,  
  
"I'm coming Hitomi."  
  
***  
  
"It's all just a misunderstanding Hitomi. I love you and only you." Van said. Hitomi was back on Gaea in Van's arms. "Oh thank goodness Van. I love you too." Hitomi said with relief in her voice. He embraced her and spread his wings. And they flew off into the setting sun. As the cool wind whipped around body, she shivered and snuggled up closer to Van. He lifted her chin up and lowered his head to...  
  
"Hello!?! Earth to Hitomi!!!" Yukari yelled shaking Hitomi.  
  
"Hu?!?" Hitomi said waking up from her deep sleep. "Oh. It was a dream." She said disappointed. `I really thought that I was back on Gaea with Van and he loved me and only me.' Hitomi thought. `Well get real. Van's getting married. He doesn't love you anymore! So snap out of it!' she yelled at herself.  
  
"Hitomi are you ok? You look pale and depressed. What's wrong?" Yukari asked her.  
  
"Hmmm, oh yah I'm fine. Really." Hitomi lied.  
  
"Well, you don't look ok to me. And you missed your stop. The bus is at the last stop and it's the base of Kutaru Mountain." Yukari said looking out the window. She had missed her stop too and now Amono would be worried about her because she'll be late. `Well I guess I'll have to call him and explain.' she thought. The two girls got off at the stop and said goodbye.  
  
"I better call Amono before he starts freaking. Are you sure that your ok?" Yukari asked her distracted friend.  
  
"Oh yah sure. Have a fun time at the mall Yukari." Hitomi replied absent-mindedly.  
  
"Um Hitomi we're going to the park..." Yukari started, "Oh forget it. See ya Hitomi."  
  
And she turned to find a pay phone. Meanwhile Hitomi went in the opposite direction. A flood of memories came over her.  
  
"This is where I first met Van." Hitomi said as tears threaten to blur her vision. Silently she climbed the path that would take her to the top of the mountain. Once she was at the top, she sat down and watched the sun set. Soon it was totally dark except for the moon outlining everything.  
  
"This is all too familiar." She whispered.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
*The three of them ran as fast as they could up the narrow path. Yukari on Amono's back and Hitomi running beside him. "We're almost there!" Hitomi yelled. Out of breath the trio collapsed on ground. "We should be safe here." Amono said. But he was wrong. The dragon had followed them up the mountain, with Van close behind.  
  
"HEY! You're fighting ME remember?!?" Van yelled at it. The dragon turned around at breathed fire at him. Reacting quickly, Van put his shield up, blocking the intense heat. While this was going on Hitomi had a horrible vision that he would be killed by the dragon striking him with his tail.  
  
"NO!" Hitomi cried as she ran down the stairs to where Van was fighting the dragon. "HITOMI!" Amono yelled.  
  
"WATCH OUT ABOVE YOU!!!" Hitomi screeched in time for Van to look up and jump back. The razor blade tail just missed him and cut off his armour. Seeing his chance, he slammed his sword into the beast's lungs, killing it. Then he sliced open the chest and reached in to reveal an energist.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hitomi asked coming closer to him.  
  
"Hm." Van looked up remembering that she was there. "Oh, come back to my castle if you want a reward. But don't think that you helped in the dragon slaying."  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hitomi yelled, "I thought that you were going to die and I was really scared." She puts her hands to her face as the tears spill out. Van death look softened as he began to say something but a blue light explodes from the energist, surrounding him and Hitomi.  
"Amono my hand! Hurry!" Hitomi cried as Amono tries to grab her hand but she manages to grab her pendant instead.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out to her two hopeless friends below. When the light lifted Hitomi and Van were in a field.  
  
"Where are we?" Hitomi asked nervously.  
  
"By the looks of it just outside Fanelia." Van replied.  
  
"Fanelia? Where the heck is Fanelia...." Hitomi started but then she saw the earth and moon hang together in the sky she almost passed out.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh Van, I miss you!" Hitomi cried out as the tears finally made their way down her flushed checks. She curled up in ball and fell into a restless sleep. When she woke up it was still dark, but the sun had just start to make its way up the mountain. Hitomi at up and tucked her knees under her chin. She sat there just thinking about Van.  
  
***  
  
Van woke up in a damp field on a mountain. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the sun rising behind the hills. A girl sat a few feet in front of him. Her back was turned to him so he couldn't see her face.  
  
`Who's that?' Van asked himself. He allowed is head to look up at the sky. He nearly jumped up with joy when he didn't see the moon and mystic moon together in the sky.  
  
"I made it." he whispered. His attention went back to the girl when he heard her sigh. Slowly he got up and walked towards her. He couldn't see her well because he had to squint from the sun's brightness. It wasn't until he has right behind her that the girl noticed that someone was behind her. She whipped around and started to let out a scream when Van clamped his hand over her mouth to muffle the scream.  
  
"SHHH! Be quiet, I won't hurt you." Van said softy as he crouched down beside her. The girl shook with fear and her eyes swelled up with tears. He turned around so his back was to the blinding sun. When his eyes finally adjusted to the normal light again he gasped. It was Hitomi!  
  
"Hitomi! Oh Hitomi!" Van cried.  
  
"Van?" she hoarsely whispered. Van released his grip from her mouth and hugged her.  
  
`I found her!' Van cried with happiness.  
  
But Hitomi didn't hug him back. She just sat there numbly, her arms still around her knees.  
  
`Why does he look so happy? And why did he have to come back?' she asked herself. She could feel her heart breaking all over again and fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. And time her tears weren't from being scared, they were from pain and hatred. Suddenly she slapped him. Not excepting it, Van fell back. A red outline of her hand imprinted itself in his cheek.  
  
"Ow! Hitomi what was that for?" Van asked upset.  
  
"How dare you Van Fannel! How dare you come back her to torture me!" Hitomi cried. Confused, Van stared at her. "Hitomi...what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me! Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Hitomi was now practically screaming at him. She went on and on but Van tuned her out.  
  
`What is with her? Has she gone totally psycho?' Van thought, Noticing that she was still screaming, Van quickly decided to get her out of here before anyone heard her. Standing up he took a big breath as his wings ripped through his back. Hitomi stopped her insane ranting as his beautiful wings unfolded and his shirt ripped to shreds. Reaching down, he grabbed Hitomi under her legs and across her shoulders and flew up before she could protest.  
  
"Van what are you doing? Put me down!" Hitomi commanded when they were soaring above the city.  
  
"Not until you stop screaming and told me why you left suddenly." Van replied firmly. He was determined to get some answers. "Ok Hitomi?"  
  
"Why do I need to tell you? You know!" Hitomi response coldly.  
  
"No Hitomi, I really don't. Why do you think I came here for? I want to know why. Is it because you don't l...love me anymore?" Van asked fearing her answer.  
  
"Why would who care if I love you or not when you have Selena." Hitomi accused.  
  
"I don't LOVE Selena, Hitomi." Van said to what felt like the millionth person. He landed onto a field with tall grass. He let go of Hitomi and she sat cross-legged across from him. Restless, Van laid down on the grass, with his wings still out.  
  
"Then why are you marring her?" Hitomi asked getting mad once more.  
  
"Because it's not my decision." Van said  
  
"How can it not be your decision to marry someone?" Hitomi asked thinking that he was telling her a web of lies.  
  
"Allen suggested it to my advisors and they agreed to it. I had no say in it." Van said exhausted. It felt like someone had drained all his energy.  
  
"So...you don't love Selena?" Hitomi asked slowly. She didn't want to get her hopes up high just so Van could stomp on them again.  
  
"No, and Selena isn't exactly thrilled about the idea either. We both had no say in it." Van said. He sat up and held Hitomi's hand in her lap. "I do, and will always love you Hitomi."  
  
Tears blurred Hitomi's vision as she reached out and hugged him. He gladly hugged her back.  
  
"Oh Van, I was so confused when I heard you say that you were going to marry Selena. It felt like you'd ripped my heart into two. I was so depressed to even think that you didn't love me anymore. And that you had forgotten about me and loved someone else." Hitomi sobbed into his chest.  
  
`That's what happened!' Van thought, `that's why she left. It's all a big misunderstanding.' He cupped his hand under her chin and gently lifted it up so she could see his eyes. Clearing his throat he began,  
  
"Hitomi I love you and only you. And you're the only one that I could ever spend the rest of my life with." Hitomi looked at him and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Really?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes." He said. He smiled and wiped her tears from her eyes. As his hand brushed away a tear from her cheek, she stopped it and put her hand on top of his. She closed her eyes and she felt his wings folding around her. She snuggled closer to him and Van did the same.  
  
`This feels so right.' Van exclaimed to himself. Then as if you cue, the blue light appeared and wrapped the two of them in it. Slowly they felt themselves being pulled up from the ground and carried away. In Van's arms Hitomi sighed happily and mumbled,  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
***  
  
"Did you find him?" Merle asked Katalie as she came into view.  
  
"No. And nothing to tell where he went." Katalie said sadly. It was the next morning after they had figured out why Hitomi left and they couldn't find Lord Van to tell him the news.  
  
"We've been searching all night Merle and my paws are tired. Why can't we just rest for a bit?" Katalie complained.  
  
"No! We have to find him. He's got to be around here somewhere." Merle said determined.  
  
"Awww come on Merle. We've searched everywhere at least twice! It's like he's disappeared into thin air." Whined Katalie. She had taken of her sandals and was rubbing her paws.  
  
"THAT'S IT! KATALIE YOU'RE A GENUIS!" Merle shouted sending her looks of annoyance from the staff at the castle.  
  
"Follow me." Merle whispered as she hopped on to the window ledge and onto the roof.  
  
"That's it Katalie, I know here Lord Van is!" Merle continued once Katalie was up there.  
  
"On the roof?" Katalie asked looking around.  
  
"No! Don't be stupid. When Lord Van wants some answers, he does everything and anything to get them right?" Merle said excitedly.  
  
"Uh-hu" Katalie said as she once more started filing her nails.  
  
"Well then, if you were Lord Van, where you go to get some answers from a girl that disappeared into a blue light?" Merle asked. Katalie stopped filing her nails and looked up,  
  
"To the Mystic Moon!" Katalie cried.  
  
"Yah! Lord Van is on the Mystic Moon! The Mystic...moon..." Merle stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"What?" Katalie asked at the change of Merle's sudden change in mood.  
  
"If Lord Van's on the Mystic Moon, then when will he come back? IF he comes back?" Merle asked in tears.  
  
"Oh." Katalie replied softly, "Do you think he really would stay there with Hitomi and abandon Fanelia?"  
  
"I really don't know. He loves Fanelia and would do anything for it, but...he also loves Hitomi. And he's already lost her twice and you saw what happened to him." Merle said.  
  
It felt like a bomb had gone off inside her head and heart. "This is all the STUPID, ANNOYING, SELF-FISH, BIG EGOED GIRL'S FAULT!!! IF SHE WOULD OF NEVER OF CAME TO GAEA THEN...." Merle started to rant, but was cut off by a flash of blue light form the corner of her brown eye. Suddenly forgetting about Hitomi and dissing her Merle screamed,  
  
"THE BLUE LIGHT! THE BLUE LIGHT!" She jumped of the castle's roof onto the stable's roof and then onto ground and in the direction for the light. "MERLE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!? HEY WAIT UP!" Katalie yelled as she followed Merle.  
  
"It's Lord Van! He's back!" Merle screeched.  
  
"Oh! The blue light! Now I remember, Hitomi came and left Gaea in a blue light." Katalie said smacking herself that she didn't figure it out before.  
  
The blue disappeared and left to people holding each on the soft grass.  
  
"Lord Van and Hitomi" Katalie realized.  
  
"LORD VAN! YOUR BACK!" yelled Merle as ran up them and jumped into his arms. Which looked quite interesting considering that he was still holding on to Hitomi.  
  
"Merle? How did you know that I left?" Van asked curiously.  
  
"Never mind that Lord Van! Katalie and me figured out why Hitomi left! It's because she" Merle started but was interrupted by Katalie, "Um, Merle look." And pointed to Hitomi in Van's arms with Merle.  
  
"Oh you already figured it out." Merle said disappointed. She had wanted to tell Lord Van so he could thank her and tell her how smart she was. Van seeing the look of disappointment on her face and guessing why, spoke up, "Well it was very clever of you to figure that out. I thank you Merle for being concerned about me." Van couldn't help but grin when he saw the proud beam on her face.  
  
"Oh please." Hitomi said under her breath.  
  
"Oh, It was really nothing Lord Van." Merle giggled.  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes at this and Katalie seeing it, dissolved into helpless giggles. But her giggles her stopped when they heard a voice calling them in the distance.  
  
"Your Highness! Your Highness!!" called the voice. As the voice neared the group they could see that the voice belonged to a young boy who looked to be about 10. He finally reached them stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his King with wings. He stood there gapping not sure want to do, but he was quickly reminded when Katalie gave a forced cough. The boy blushed, and bowed deeply.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Van asked the boy and motion him to rise.  
  
"Lady Selena and Knight Shezar are here and awaiting your presence." The boy said still awestruck. Van stood up from his embrace with Hitomi and Merle and replied simply, "Thank you, tell them I am on my way and I'm sorry to keep them waiting." With that he flipped to boy a coin and watched as the boy smiled eagerly.  
  
"Your too gracious your highness." The boy said humbly. He bowed and then ran off to the castle.  
  
"Well we better get going Hitomi." Van said once the boy had left. "Hitomi?" Van turned around and saw Merle and Hitomi collapsed together on the grass asleep. Katalie giggled.  
  
"She was up all night looking for you Lord Van." She explained. Van sighed and carefully picked both girls up around the waist and flew up into the sky. Katalie stood there annoyed.  
  
"Great, just great. He gives Hitomi and Merle a rid home and I have to walk! And my paws still HURT!" Katalie whined as she scampered off behind them.  
  
***  
  
`What is taking them so long?' Allen asked himself impatiently. He sat bored on a chair in the King's Throne Room. A young, annoying boy had come in about 5 minutes ago apologizing on behalf of the King. And that they would be arriving shortly. `Who's they?' Allen questioned himself. He was about to ask to the boy that, but after Selena nodded and thanked him, he ran off to see who else he could annoy. Allen played with the ring on his finger as he watched Selena out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting peacefully beside him, with her gloved hands folded neatly in her lap. Her eyes wandered outside the open window beside them. The silver and red dress that she was wearing matched her hair that was now just below her shoulders. And to complete the outfit was a dull silver locket that had once belonged to their mother. Inside was a picture of the four of them, just before their father had left.  
  
"That's it!" Allen said frustrated as stood up. Startled Selena tore her eyes from the window and looked at him. Allen couldn't believe what he saw. Selena's eyes were red! Allen began to ask her about it but stopped when he heard someone was entering the room. Selena stood up beside Allen and bowed as Van walked. With him was Merle, Katalie, and Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi?!?" Allen choked out. Hitomi looked back when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Allen!" she cried. She was about to run about to him, but was stopped by Merle and Katalie giving her dangerous glances. After everyone had been seated, Van's advisors walked in and almost had a heart attack when they saw Hitomi. They quickly calmed down and took their places. Seeing this caused Van to give a sly smile. "Oh the fun is just beginning.' He thought. Remembering himself, Van motioned for Selena and Allen to sit down. As Allen and Selena sat down, Allen noticed that Selena's eyes had gone back to their normal colour.  
  
"Allen it is great to see you again my friend." Van said trying to act cheerful. `HA! Some friend you are Allen!' Van silently thought in his head, still smiling his fake smile. He had seen the look on Allen's face when he saw Hitomi.  
  
"As it is to see you Your Highness." Allen said as equal as fake as Van had done. `Your Highness, HA! He is nothing but a weak boy that sends people to say sorry for you.' Allen thought in his head.  
  
"And Lady Celena...I'm glad that you were able to come to Fanelia. I hope that you will enjoy it here." Van said turning his attention to Selena. He thought that was enough, but a sharp cough from one of his advisors told him otherwise. "I might I add that, that you look rather beautiful today." Van said. He was surprised how easily it been to say that. `But I have to admit, that dress does look good on her.' Van mussed. Shaking his head ever so slightly, Van forced that thought out of his head. He looked at Hitomi who was getting kind of red in the face from hearing this. `Uh-oh. I better cool it or she'll think that I WANT to marry Selena.' Van said. He just didn't understand women at all.  
  
"Thank you Your Highness. I look forward to seeing the many sights of Fanelia." Selena responded back, not wanting to say anymore to her "husband-to-be." But when Allen not so gently elbowed her in her arm she quickly added, "With you accompany if you'd like." Van looked surprised at this last statement. It sounded more like an order than a request. Before Van could even respond to it, one of his advisors spoke for him, "Yes, what an excellent idea Lady Selena. A walk in the Royal Gardens will be a chance for the King to show you around and to talk about the wedding."  
  
Selena only sighed and nodded dully.  
  
"Merle and Katalie will show you to your rooms and bring you to the Gardens after you get a chance to clean up." The advisor said again. And with that Merle, Katalie, Selena, Allen, Van's advisors and a few servants to carry their luggage, exited the room. Leaving Van and Hitomi alone. After the doors were shut by Katalie, winking to them, Van took Hitomi's hands and led her out to a balcony just outside the room. The sun was shining brightly in the mid morning sun, reflecting in Hitomi's intense emerald eyes.  
"Hitomi I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression back there when I told..." Van started to say but was cut of by Hitomi putting her finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhhhh. I know Van." She whispered. She then put her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Liking this, Van put his arms around her waist.  
  
`This is how it's suppose to be.' Thought Van happily.  
  
***  
  
"Hitomi back?!?! How can that be? It can't be true. It can't BE TRUE!" Allen said a little too loudly. It was great to see Hitomi again, but her returning wrecked everything.  
  
He paced up and down his room in rage. "This will ruin all my plans! All my carefully thought out plans!" Having enough of pacing he walk to the window ledge and angrily pounded it.  
  
"Ok Allen cool down. Just think of another plan. If you came up with the last one, then there's no reason why you can't think of another one." He said.  
  
"There's still hope." Allen said as a though came to him. "Van's advisor's never really liked Hitomi, so maybe they'll still force him to marry Selena. And then Hitomi heart-broken will have no one to turn to but me." Allen grinned wickedly. "Oh this is even better than my last plan, because now Hitomi will be here to witness the wedding!"  
  
This though alone sent Allen into a fit of laughter.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks a lot Allen. Make me suggest that Van give me a tour of the stupid gardens." Selena said in a very bad mood. She was in the room that Merle and Katalie had showed her to and after a series of pounding the bed she had began to get ready. She tore the brush through her hair not caring that she was ripping some of her hair out. They fell to the ground limp. Looking down at them Selena frowned.  
  
"Lucky hair." She mumbled. Suddenly exhausted she collapsed on the bed.  
  
"Why me? Why does all the confusing stuff have to happen to me?" she asked the room. "I have to marry Van, who isn't to crazy about the idea either, and to boot Hitomi's here. So now there's no way that this marriage could even remotely work."  
  
Suddenly Selena looked up at the door as if waiting for something. After a few seconds, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Whoa that was weird." Selena said under her breath.  
  
"Selena? Are you ready? It's me, Katalie." A girlish voice said from behind the door.  
  
Sighing Selena got off the bed.  
  
"Yah hang on Katalie. I'll be out in a second." She said with no emotion in her voice. She quickly got changed into another simple dress that was light green with lace trims. Taking a deep breath Selena mumbled, "Here we go." As she walk to the door.  
  
***  
  
"Stupid Selena gets to spend time with my Van." Hitomi sneered. She was stuck in her room much to her displeasure. If she couldn't be with Van then she would of liked to see Fanelia and how the rebuilding was going. But no, Van's stupid advisor had to lock me up like a prisoner. She had already checked the door and it was locked. A knock at the door brought Hitomi back to reality.  
  
"Psst! Hitomi can you hear me?" Merle whispered form behind the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Hitomi hissed back in a bad mood.  
  
"Do you want to spy on Lord Van and Selena?" Merle asked excitedly.  
  
"NO! Unlike you I respect Van's privacy." Hitomi said back to the door  
  
"It will get you out of your room." Merle taunted.  
  
"Fine." Hitomi said icily after a few moments. "Besides I have a right to know what's going on."  
  
"Sure you do." Merle mumbled under her breath.  
  
***  
  
Van waited patiently in the gardens for Selena to come. `I hope that she comes soon' Van thought to himself as he played with the single rose his advisors had told him to give to Selena. `I want to get this over with.' He was still wearing the same outfit as before with the exception of a cape attached to his shirt. Sighing he ran his fingers through his dark thick hair. Patients wasn't one of his strong traits. He looked up at the Mystic Moon and wished that Hitomi was here with him. Around the corner Selena walked. Well actually it looked like she was pushed and to prove his theory Van caught a glimpse of Allen's long fem blond hair.  
  
"Lord Van" Selena said humbly and curtsied.  
  
`Whoa.' Van almost said out loud when he saw her. Green really was her colour. Then remembering he bowed.  
  
"Lady Selena. I'm glad that you were able to join me." Van recited what his advisors had told him to say. He then stiffly held out the rose to her.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful! Thank you." Selena gushed reaching out to grab the rose. Van watched her as she gently smelled the flower and placed it in her silver hair.  
  
"Should we get going?" Selena asked once she was done.  
  
"Hu? Oh, yes. Follow me." Van said once he was out of his trance. He held his arm out like his advisors had told him to. Selena looked almost shocked, but quickly recovered and linked arms with him.  
  
`Wow. What a gentleman. Brings me a red rose, my favourite flower and colour and holds in arm out for me.' Selena though with a smile on her face. `But I wonder if this is his advisors doings.'  
  
`Well she's smiling. At least one of us is enjoying this.' Van pondered. After a moment of dead air, they both started to talk at once.  
  
"So how was your trip to Fanelia?"  
  
"How is the rebuilding of Fanelia going?"  
  
"Oh sorry, you first." Van said glad that a conversation was starting.  
  
"How is the rebuilding of Fanelia going? I know during the Great War, Fanelia was brunt to the..." Selena trailed off realizing that her other self, Dilandau had brunt Fanelia to the ground. Van thinking about this before held back his anger.  
  
`It wasn't her it was Dilandau and Folken. She didn't know what she was doing.' Van repeated in his head over and over.  
  
`Way to go Selena!' Selena yelled at herself. Van could see it in her eyes that she looked really embarrassed and depressed at this so he swallowed his pride and spoke up.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. You had no control over Dilandau and also Folken commanded you too."  
  
Selena's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. "Whenever people talk about the destruction that Dilandau did they blame me. No one understands the battle that went on inside me."  
  
"Uh, your welcome." Van said a little uncomfortable. After that they made small talk about the weather, Gaea and other really boring parts they stopped for a rest by the fountain.  
  
"Wow this is a really beautiful sculpture. Is it a Draconian?" Selena asked in awe.  
  
"Yes." Van said hoping that there wouldn't be any other questions. The only people that knew about this wings was Hitomi, Merle and Allen. The people of Fanelia knew that he was to but had no prove that it was actually true.  
  
"So those were the gardens. They were beautiful." Selena remarked. She could see the discomfort in his eyes when she asked about the sculpture.  
  
`Maybe it was his Mother's or something.' Selena thought.  
  
"Yes, they truly are. And you are welcome anytime in them and to make any changes since..." Van said not really wanting to finish the sentence.  
  
"Oh yah, about that." Selena said. She gathered all her courage and let it out, "It's not that I don't like you Van, your really nice and sweet, but I don't love you. And if you ask me this whole marriage thing is totally stupid. And I know that I'm not the one who you want to be with, you want to be what Hitomi." Selena looked at his face preparing for the worse. But instead a huge grin spread across his face. He jumped down from the fountain, picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"That's EXCALTY how I feel!" Van yelled in joy.  
  
"I'm glad Van, but could you please put me down." Selena said with a smile on her face. Van stopped and set her down on the ground.  
  
"So what should we do about your brother and my advisors?" Van asked getting serious again.  
  
"Personally I think that they should marry each other. They seem to think alike." Selena said pretending to be serious. Van burst out laughing.  
  
`This feels good, laughing.' Van said happily.  
  
"But seriously I think that we should just call off the wedding. What good will it do if we are both not happy." Selena said  
  
"Yes I agree. Friends?" Van said extending his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Friends." Selena said taking his hand. "Now come on, lets face the music and tell everybody." And with that the two raced off to the palace.  
  
Little did they know that Hitomi and Merle were rejoicing from their hiding place. And Allen was fuming.  
  
***  
  
Selena and Van were walking towards the throne room when Allen stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Selena can I see you for a minute in my room." Allen said flatly.  
  
Van looked at Selena worriedly.  
  
"I'll be fine." Selena whispered to Van. Then turning her attention to Allen she nodded to him and followed Allen down the hall into his room.  
  
Once they were in the room and Allen had shut the door, he turned to Selena in rage.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?" he screamed.  
  
"Because we don't love each other and it won't be fair to us!" Selena screamed back at him knowing fully what he was talking about.  
  
"SO WHAT?!?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THE QUEEN OF FANELIA!!" Allen yelled.  
  
"That doesn't matter. It's never mattered! Well at least not to me!" Selena was getting really mad now.  
  
"It's that Van's fault. He talked you out of it. DIDN'T HE?!?!" Allen grabbed her shoulders and was shaking her hard.  
  
"ALLEN! STOP IT!" Selena screeched. Suddenly Allen stopped. His arms fell limp beside him.  
  
"Selena...I'm so sorry." Allen said in barley a whisper. Selena felt bad for a moment, but only for a moment when she saw the look of pure evil in his eye.  
  
"Allen what's wrong with you!?! This isn't my brother Allen. My brother won't get this upset about a silly thing like this."  
  
"A silly thing like this? No I don't think so. You see my dear sister I had plans. Big plans that involved Hitomi. I love Hitomi more than Van will ever. She belongs to ME!" Allen said harshly. Selena pulled her hand back and smacked him across the face.  
  
"How dare you refer to Hitomi as if she's property!" Selena said in shock that her brother would even say or think that. Allen just smirked.  
  
"Oh no, she slapped me. I feel so threaten." And with that he pulled out his sword and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Selena shrilled.  
  
"To find Van."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh lets just say to help him change his mind."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Selena charged at him at full force but Allen was ready for her and hit her with the hilt of his sword. She collided with the floor.  
  
"HAHAHA!" Allen was almost of out the door laughing at her.  
  
"That's it. Your going to pay big...WHAT!!!" Selena's body shock uncontrollable. Her magenta eyes turned red with fire in them.  
  
"NO! PLEASE NOT AGAIN!!!" Selena cried but it was too late. Selena was gone. The person that stood up was Dilandau.  
  
"Heh, Heh, I'm back." Dilandau said in a sing-along voice.  
  
He quickly grabbed Allen's other sword that was resting against the bed. Unsheathing it he charged at him. Allen who had been watching the whole thing suddenly realized what was happening and blocked the attack that would of killed him.  
  
"I'll teach you to push me around. Even if it wasn't my mind!" Dilandau yelled. The same evil grin spear across his face as he attacked Allen again. This time Allen wasn't quick enough to block it and Dilandau stuck him across the head with the back of his sword.  
  
"No." Allen whispered as he fell to the ground. Just before he blacked out he saw Dilandau say  
  
"Don't worry I'll take good care of your Hitomi," and with that he slammed to the door. And everything in Allen's world went black.  
  
***  
  
"Hu? Oh hey Selena." Hitomi was looking out the window when she heard the door opening revealing Selena. After Hitomi had heard that Van and Selena were calling off the wedding Hitomi was as happy as ever. Although there was more hugging form them then she liked.  
  
When Selena didn't answer Hitomi, she got worried.  
  
"Selena are you ok?"  
  
It wasn't until it was to late that Hitomi saw Selena's eyes.  
  
"GASP!" Hitomi hand flew to her mouth, "Selena! Y...Your eyes are...your not..."  
  
"That's right girle. Now come with me."  
  
Hitomi realizing who it was reacted fast.  
  
"NEVER!" she screamed.  
  
"It's not like you have a choice here."  
  
Thinking fast she smacked him in the nose and made a run for the door.  
  
"OW! MY NOSE! WHY YOU LITTLE..." Dilandau cried. He stuck his foot out in front of her. And as Hitomi ran by him she tripped over his extended leg.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried as she hit the floor.  
  
"Like I said, it's not like you have a choice." Dilandau sneered and hit her unconscious with the hilt of his sword. "That was too easy."  
  
He then picked up Hitomi's limp body and carried her to the balcony where he had a gymelef waiting.  
  
As he jumped into the driver's seat he yelled over the noise to no one in particular.  
  
"I ALWAYS GET MY REVENGE VAN!"  
  
***  
  
*I know that the flashback is probably all wrong, I didn't know exactly what they said, and I just basically summed it all up. So don't get mad at me for it. It's not really important to the story, but meh!  
Thanx for all the reviews!! I know had spelling mistakes, I'm a horrible speller so just bear with me. Spell check can't get everything right. Also I know some of my terminology is off. I started writing this ff with I first started watching Esca so I didn't know a lot of the little details, and I forgot to change it when I posted it. And don't worry, I know the first chapter was an really over-done version, but don't worry I know where I'm going with all this. This is my FIRST ff so yeah, if it's sucking, sorry. ^__^ DA.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ 


	3. True Colours

Chapter 3: True Colours  
  
  
  
"Hitomi? Selena? Allen?" Van called out into the darkened hallway. When Selena and Allen hadn't shown up to the Throne Room liked arranged, Van started to get worried and even more worried when Hitomi did come either. He didn't like the look in Allen's eye when he asked Selena to come with him. Deciding to see if they were ok, he got up and walked to Allen's room. When he got to his door, he found it ajar. Not wanting to invade Allen's privacy, Van knocked softly.  
  
"Allen…" Van called from the hall. When no answer came Van stepped into the room.  
  
The room was pitch black but Van could see a limp outline of a man's body.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK? ALLEN?!?" Van cried. He ran over to where a lantern stood and lit it. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness he saw that it was Allen lying on the floor.  
  
"ALLEN ARE YOU OK?!?! ANSWER ME!" Van yelled as he bent down beside the fallen Knight.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh…" Allen mumbled as he opened his eyes and felt the back of his head. A bump the size of a small rock was there.  
  
"What's going on…Oh-no! Dilandau! HITOMI! " Allen strained to say.  
  
"Allen? What about Dilandau and Hitomi?" Van asked panic seizing him.  
  
'But Selena isn't Dilandau anymore. Dilandau's gone…isn't he?' Van asked himself unsteady.  
  
"Selena turned into Dilandau and he went after Hitomi!" Allen cried trying to sit up. That was all Van had to hear.  
  
"NO! HITOMI!" Van yelled and ran out of Allen's room towards Hitomi's.  
  
'No! I can't lose her again!' Van repeated over and over in his mind.  
  
After feeling like an entirety, he finally reached Hitomi's room only to see Dilandau in a dress carry a limp Hitomi into a Zaibach Gymelef. And screeching something out that he couldn't hear over the gymelef.  
  
"NOOOO!" Van cried and once again and his angel wings ripped his shirt to shreds.  
  
Van ran through the room and jumped into the night sky. The sharpness of the night air took the breath out of him, but he hardly seemed to notice.  
  
He flew towards the flying. All of a sudden it turned around and Dilandau shot a metal claw out at Van. Seeing it just in time Van dodged it, but in the process hit a tree. He hit his head badly and fell to the ground.  
  
"Hitomi..." Van whispered as blackness engulfed him.  
  
***  
  
"LORD VAN! YOUR AWAKE!" Merle cried. She flung herself on top of him, giving him a hug.  
  
"Careful Merle!" Allen said. And then turned her attention to Van, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hu…" Van mumbled sitting up with Merle still attached to him. His head was throbbing, but then he remembered Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi! We have to rescue her Allen! Dilandau kidnapped her!"  
  
"I know. The Crusade is prepped and we having been waiting for you to wake up." Allen said with concern in his voice.  
  
'You better not touch her Dilandau' Allen vowed silently.  
  
"What are we waiting for then? Lets go!" Van said standing up too fast making the room spin on him.  
  
"Oh Lord Van!" Merle cried out, helping him with sit back down again.  
  
"Van maybe you should get some more rest before we leave." Allen suggested.  
  
"No. I'm fine, besides I can rest on the Crusade." Van replied. There was nothing that was going to stop him from finding Hitomi. With Merle's help Van and Allen boarded the Crusade and were off.  
  
"How long was I out for?" Van asked once they were in flight.  
  
"Merle and Katalie found you around midnight just outside the castle grounds and brought you inside. And you were unconscious ever since." Allen explained as they helped Van into one of the spare rooms.  
  
"Then Hitomi has been missing for almost a day." Van mumbled to himself.  
  
"What Lord Van?" Merle asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing Merle. I was just thinking…" Van trailed off as he laid down in his bed as if he were tired. Noticing this, Allen ushered Merle out of the room.  
  
"But someone should stay with him in case he needs help or something." Merle protested.  
  
"He'll be fine Merle. He just needs some rest." Allen said and closed the door. Sighing Merle ran off to find Katalie.  
  
As soon as the door was closed Van got up out of bed. He wasn't tired but faking it was the only way to get the two to leave. All he wanted was to be alone and to think about Hitomi.  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
"Commander, what direction should head in?" Gaddes asked Allen once he entered the bridge.  
  
'Zaibach was destroyed a year ago, so where would Dilandau go?' Allen thought. "We have no idea….wait…Van!"  
  
"What?" Gaddes asked confused.  
  
"Remember when Van was captured by Zaibach a year ago, and Hitomi found where they were hiding by using her pendent?" Not waiting for Gaddes to respond, Allen continued, "Well when Hitomi went back to the Mystic Moon, she gave Van her pendant. So now Van can use her pendant to find were Dilandau is."  
  
"Oh yah, I'll get Lord Van right away." Gaddes said and went off to get the young King.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi groggily opened her heavy eyelids. She saw a figure leaning over her, but everything was still blurry.  
  
"Van…." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"Guess again girly."  
  
Hitomi eyes shot open.  
  
"Dilandau??" She sat up and a wave of pain hit head. "Ahhhhhhh." She put her hand to her head and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Ohhh poor Hitomi. Do you want your Vannie to come and kiss it better? HAHA!" Dilandau mocked. Hitomi just glared at him, and if looks could kill, Dilandau would be dead.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Hitomi asked annoyed. She was looking around the room of a way to escape. The door is probably locked, so the last choice was the open window.  
  
'When he least excepts it I'll make a run for it.'  
  
Dilandau got up and started walking around the room. Finally he stopped and looked at her, stoking the scar on his check.  
  
"Revenge. Sweet, sweet, revenge on Van."  
  
"Revenge on Van Why? What did he do to you?" Hitomi asked innocently playing dumb.  
  
"See this scar?" He asked, "Van did it. He wrecked my beautiful face!"  
  
'Great' Hitomi thought, 'I'm trapped with a psycho that wants to get revenge over a scar!'  
  
'Hehehehehe…She's starting to get freaked out, perfect!' Dilandau thought to himself.  
  
Taking a deep breath Hitomi asked the question that she was dreading.  
  
"How? How will you get revenge on Van?"  
  
"By taking the one and only thing that means the most to him. Even more than Fanilea…You." Dilandau whispered into her ear.  
  
"What? You're using me as bait?!?" Hitomi asked horrified.  
  
"Mmmm-hmmmm."  
  
"What are you doing to do to him once he comes here?"  
  
"Torture you first in front of him, and then I'll tell him that I will let you go, if he takes your place. And then kill him. And of course I won't let you go." Dilandau laughed.  
  
"Your sick and twisted!" Hitomi cried. This only made Dilandau laugh harder.  
  
Hitomi took this as a chance to escape. She jumped up and ran as fast as she could across the room to where the window was. She was almost there when Dilandau grabbed her arm. Reacting quickly, Hitomi swung around and punched him in the mouth.  
  
"OW!" Dilandau cried and loosened his grip on her arm. Hitomi turned around again and ran the rest of the way to the window.  
  
'I'm going to make it!' Hitomi thought. She pushed the window open all the way and jumped out of it. Luckily for her it was only a two-story jump. She landed on the soft grass and took off running again. She had no clue where she was or where she was going, but as long as it was far away from that insane Dilandau, Hitomi didn't care. A lake was ahead and there was no way around it without it taking more time.  
  
'Ok, threw the lake I go.' Hitomi said. She was just about to dive in when someone grabbed her around the waist and started to pull her back to the direction that she had just came.  
  
"You think that you can get away from me? Think again girly." Dilandau grunted as he pulled Hitomi along.  
  
"Let me go!" Hitomi commanded.  
  
"You see I can't do that because then my trap for Van won't work and then how I'm I suppose to did my revenge on Van?"  
  
'No!' Hitomi thought, 'I'm not going back there!' She struggled against him trying in vain to get away. After 5 minutes of this an idea came to Hitomi.  
  
'If I can get a hold of Selena, maybe she'll turn back. It's worth a try.'  
  
So Hitomi stopped struggling and Dilandau nearly fell over.  
  
"What's wrong girl? Getting tired?" Dilandau asked not caring. Hitomi bit her tongue and began her plan.  
  
"Selena I know that you're in there somewhere! You have to fight him, you can do it! I believe in you!"  
  
"NO! Shut up!" Dilandau commanded realizing what she was doing. Hitomi ignored him and continued,  
  
"Selena you have to fight this! Everyone is depending on you too! You don't have to let him win! You can't let him win!"  
  
"NO!" Dilandau screeched. His grip on Hitomi loosened as he dropped to his knees. He held his head in his hands and his whole body was shaking.  
  
Hitomi took this opportunity to escape. She pulled away from his grasp and was going to run away again, but she couldn't bring her to when she saw Dilandau like that.  
  
'Selena is in there somewhere and I have to help her come back.' Hitomi thought. She kneeled down beside him in the grass.  
  
"Selena?"  
  
Dilandau slowly opened his eyes, and looked up. He smiled and before Hitomi realized what was happening he picked her up and threw her onto his shoulder.  
  
"Wrong again. You might as well stop trying because Selena's gone and never coming back." Dilandau informed her.  
  
"Put me down!" Hitomi cried and once again started struggling.  
  
"Ahhh, this is getting old." He put her down and with one swift move he knocked her out with the hilt of his sword. Hitomi's body went numb and limp and something bright exploded in her head. Almost in slow motion she fell into Dilandau's awaiting arms.  
  
He then again placed her onto his shoulder and started back.  
  
***  
  
"OK, you want me to find Hitomi by dowsing with her pendant?" Van said as he took off the pendant and held it over an awaiting map.  
  
"Yes, that's right Van. Do you think that you can do it?" Allen asked, his eyes watching Van take of the pendant. A flash of jealously shot threw him. 'Hitomi should of given ME the pendant! Not Van.'  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that I can." Van replied. He had already closed his eyes and was moving the pendant across the map. He blocked out everything except for Hitomi. He pictured her when he first saw her on the Mystic Moon, when she rescued him several times, when she left and when he held her when he found her on the Mystic Moon.  
  
'Hitomi –where are you?'  
  
***  
  
When Hitomi woke up, she found her tied down in a chair. She opened her eyes a bit, and saw Dilandau sitting on the window ledge with his back to her. Hitomi closed her eyes again.  
  
' I have to reach Van to tell him not to come without Dilandau knowing.' Hitomi thought. She concentrated and only thought of Van. Maybe she could reach him and send him a sign or something. But she wasn't sure if it would work without her pendant.  
  
"Van can you hear me?"  
  
ON THE CRUSADE  
  
It had been an hour since Van had started trying to find where Hitomi and he still didn't know where.  
  
'I can't give up!' Van vowed. Just then he swore that he heard Hitomi's voice calling out to him.  
  
*****Please note that everything now said between Hitomi and Van can't be heard by anybody else. They are using their minds to talk to each other. *****  
  
"Hitomi? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Van it's me. But listen, I'm ok but don't come here it's a trap! Please Van!" Hitomi pleaded.  
  
"I can't just leave you there with that scum Dilandau, Hitomi! I don't care if it is."  
  
"No Van please listen to me! You will…." Hitomi stopped in mid-sentence. Her breathing became rapid.  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi!?!"  
  
Suddenly a high pitch scream filled Van's mind.  
  
"HITOMI!"  
  
"Van…please…." Hitomi struggled to say. Then it all went quiet.  
  
*****Back to the way it was before*****  
  
Van snapped out of the trance he was in.  
  
'Hitomi!' His mind played back what just happened in the conversation.  
  
'I have to rescue her no matter what the cost.' A bright pink light made him look down at the pendant.  
  
'What?' It was glowing and moving in a circle above the out-skirts of Fanilea.  
  
"Allen!" Van called, "I found where Hitomi is!"  
  
Allen, who was resting in his quarters at the time, heard Van's call and excitedly ran to the bridge.  
  
"Where is she?" Allen asked trying to hide his excitement. If Van hadn't been so concerned about getting Hitomi, he would of noticed Allen's behaviour.  
  
"There," Van said pointing where the glowing pendant was swinging, "In a old abandoned Fort just on the out-skirts of Fanilea."  
  
"Gaddes, set course 90 degrees north to the out-skirts of Fanilea." Allen commanded still looking at the map.  
  
"We have to be careful, that's where the dragon nest is." Van said breaking the mood.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing that I'm sure we can't handle, eh Van?" Allen joked poking Van in the ribs. Van pulled back,  
  
"This is hardly a time to be joking Allen." And with that Van turned around and walked out the cargo bay where Escaflowne had been loaded, much to Van's displeasure. But in the end he decided that he might needed the great Guymefal to rescue Hitomi. And nothing could compare to her safety. He walked to the front of Escaflowne and put his hand up to the energist. It glowed in response.  
  
"Thank you." Van whispered. He was glad that Escaflowne didn't mind being disturbed from its peaceful sleep and was still willing to help the King of Fanilea. Van jumped off Escaflowne and walked towards the big window that allowed light to come in. The sun was beginning to set over the many hills and mountains of Fanilea. Pinks, blues, and oranges filled the darkening sky. He stood there for a few more minutes while memories of him and Hitomi plagued his mind. The sun had finally slipped from view and the stars had started coming out Hitomi's words rang in his mind, "don't come here it's a trap!" 'What kind of trap?' Van thought carefully. Shaking his head he said out loud,  
  
"I don't care. And as the stars as my witness I WILL save her no matter what the cost."  
  
And as if to seal the vow, Van whispered a poem from the Mystic Moon that Hitomi had taught him,  
  
"Star light, Star bright,  
  
The first star I see tonight.  
  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
  
Have this wish I wish tonight:  
  
That my beloved Hitomi will be safe from harm."  
  
With that Van left the cargo bay.  
  
***  
  
"Where am I?" Hitomi asked the room when she finally opened her eyes. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness Hitomi could see that she was in a cell with only a small window to offer any light.  
  
She looked out the window to see the first star appear. Hitomi knew it was foolish but she swore that the star winked at her as almost reassuring her that everything would be ok. Smiling to herself Hitomi sat up. Pain exploded in her head as her mind played back what had happened.  
  
I had contacted Van and was trying to tell him not to come when Dilandau figured out what I was doing. In rage he shook me bring me out of my trance. My eyes opened to see a pair of blood red eyes staring intensely back at me. He slapped me hard across my face sending me flying to the ground with the chair still attached to me. He cut the ropes that bounded my hands and feet together and jerked me up.  
  
"What the heck do you think that you are doing!!!" He yelled in my ears. When I didn't answer him, he threw me against the wall knocking the wind out of me. I collapsed to the ground trying in vain to breath.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!!" he screamed crouched down at my level. I had finally got my breath, but before I could answer he drew his sword and drove it threw my right shoulder. I let out a high pitch scream and fainted against the wall.  
  
Remembering her shoulder, she gingerly touched it, making a fresh pool of blood rise. As if trying to swim through fog, Hitomi tried to remember back from her CPR training what to do.  
  
"Apply pressure." Hitomi muttered as her fingers automatically went down to the bottom of her dark blue dress that Merle had given her to wear, and ripped a large piece off. She ripped the material away from the cut and tied the shredded piece of cloth around her shoulder tightly. When her shoulder went numb she hoisted herself up from the cold ground and against the stonewall and waited.  
  
"What am I waiting for?" Hitomi asked the dank cell.  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up!" Dilandau hissed from outside the cell.  
  
Hitomi glance in his direction, not really caring anymore.  
  
"What do you want?" She sneered.  
  
"Nothing. Is it a crime to watch you?" He mocked. That wasn't the real reason why, but there was no way that he was going to tell her that he want to see if her shoulder was ok or not. By the looks of things she knew what to do.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Hitomi sighed turning away from him. When Dilandau didn't response she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.  
  
***  
  
"Commander we are approaching the site." Gaddes said to Allen. It was in the wee hours of the morning when they finally reached their destination.  
  
"Good bring her down Gaddes over there in the clearing." Allen commanded looking where Dilandau supposedly was.  
  
"What the heck?" Allen cried as the Crusade rocked violently. Then one of the crew scrambled into the Bridge.  
  
"Commander King Van and the Escaflowne just left the Crusade!" He said out of breath.  
  
"Van no!" Allen yelled as if he could hear him. He watched as the Escaflowne, in dragon mood, flew ahead of them into the sunrise.  
  
"Gaddes take us down NOW!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The Crusade was quickly landed and Allen was the first to jump out. A horse was passed to him and he took off riding hard after Van.  
  
'Van I thought that you'd at least wait till we landed.' Allen thought.  
  
***  
  
Van had stopped by a lake to rest when Allen caught up with him.  
  
"Look Van…I think that I should go in and find Dilandau to reason with him…alone." Allen said out of breath.  
  
Van jumped up from his sitting position.  
  
"No Allen, this is my fight, not yours."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Van. Selena is in Dilandau somewhere and I, her brother, think that if I can reach her she might become Selena again. And also if you go Fanelia's future is at stake."  
  
Van calmed down and silently shook his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Allen was right.  
  
"I'll give you an hour and if you're not back then I'm coming in with the rest of the crew." Van said firmly.  
  
"Deal." Allen said shaking Van's out-stretch hand. "We better get going then. You should leave Escaflowne here, it will be too noticeable if you take it any further."  
  
Van shook his head yet again and climbed up behind Allen on the horse.  
  
"Van" Allen said looking back at him.  
  
Van took out the pendant and closed his eyes, concentrating on Hitomi. The pendant in his mind pointed straight to east.  
  
"That way, east!" Van said pointing. Allen turned the horse around and took off in a gallop across the grass where Hitomi and Dilandau had once crossed too.  
  
***  
  
It was until noon when the duo reached the Fort. Stopping the horse, Allen yet Van off telling him to wait here till he came back. He then rode the rest of the way to the entrance of the Fort. Just out side the door, he got off his horse and tied it to a near-by tree.  
  
Preparing himself for the worst Allen walked into the main room. There was a fairly large window that hung open, a broken chair on its side, and blood? Allen's heart quickened and he could guess what had happened. He only prayed that he wasn't to late.  
  
"DILANDAU IF YOU'RE HERE SHOW YOURSELF!" Allen bellowed.  
  
A high voice answered him back,  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It is I, Allen Shezar, Knight of"  
  
"Yah, yah, we ALL know, Knight of Caeli, blah, blah, blah…."  
  
Allen's face reddened as Dilandau stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"So, Allen Shezar, what do YOU want?"  
  
"You know perfectly well." Allen's voice dripped with venom.  
  
"Hitomi? Sorry but it's not you I want, send Van and we'll see."  
  
'Mmmmhhh'…that doesn't sound like a bad idea….' Allen thought to himself. 'No it would wreck my plans.'  
  
"I'll make a deal with you Dilandau. You want Van to suffer right?"  
  
"Yes." Dilandau said carefully. He didn't want to walk into a trap.  
  
"Well so do I. See I love Hitomi more than Van EVER will. So the way to make him suffer is to take away the two most important things in his pathetic life. Hitomi and Fanelia."  
  
"I'm listening…." Dilandau said slyly.  
  
"If you hand over Hitomi to me, I'll tell Van that Hitomi's dead. Suffer number one. And then we'll give you Fanelia to do what you please with. Suffer number two. Deal?"  
  
Dilandau eyed Allen intensely. He couldn't believe that theses words were coming out of his mouth.  
  
"I thought that you and Van were friends?"  
  
"HA! Hardly. I told you that I want Hitomi and will kill for her."  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Dilandau held his hand out.  
  
"Deal." They shook on it and Dilandau showed Allen where Hitomi was.  
  
Hitomi woke to the sound of the barred door being open. Blinking she carefully sat up making sure not to disturb her shoulder.  
  
"Allen?" Hitomi dared to whisper.  
  
"Hitomi! Oh Hitomi are you ok?" Allen asked totally concerned. He crouched down beside her to see her better. Not knowing he placed a hand on her shoulder. When Hitomi cried back in pain Allen saw the wound.  
  
"Dilandau! What did you do to her!" Allen yelled in rage.  
  
"Nothing. I just put her in her place, that's all." Dilandau said.  
  
Biting down on his lip he picked up Hitomi who had passed out.  
  
"Mmmm…Van…" Hitomi cried unconsciously.  
  
"HaHa, looks like your not the one she wants." Dilandau mocked.  
  
"I'll make her like me." Allen vowed under his breath.  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Interesting chapter, eh? Sorry it took so long for it to be up, too much homework. So PLEASE R&R!!!!! Thanx. DA^__^ 


	4. Lies, Truth, and a Battle

Chapter 4: Lies, Truth, and a Battle.  
  
'Where is he??' Van asked himself sleepily. After Allen had left, Van had sat beside a tree and fallen asleep. He didn't know how long it had been, but the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon, turning the sky into beautiful shades of pink, red and orange. Rubbing his eyes, he looked in the direction Allen had gone. No sigh of anything.  
  
"That's it." Van said standing up. "I'm going after him." He started walking when a hand on his shoulder made him jump. Without a moments hesitation, Van had his sword drawn and at the neck of the other guy.  
  
"Van, it's me." A male voice said. Realizing it was Allen Van lowered his sword. Panic filled his mind and heart when he realized that Hitomi wasn't with him.  
  
"Allen…where's Hitomi?" Van asked scared of the answer. He noticed for the first time that Allen's eyes were blood-shot and that tears stained his face.  
  
"Allen" Van asked again his voice getting tight.  
  
Allen looked up to the sky and bit his lower lip.  
  
"Van…" That was all he had to say.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!" Van screamed. He raised his sword and plunged it into the ground. Tears freely fell from his eyes.  
  
'How? Why? Who?' Questions boggled his mind. He looked up at Allen, his eyes asking all.  
  
"When I got there Dilandau was torturing her. It was awful…" He trailed off, looking far off as if he was seeing it all again for the first time. "…I told Dilandau to stop but he didn't. I drew my sword, but Dilandau just kept on torturing her. He was…he was…"  
  
"What was he doing to her Allen?" Van choked out. Allen squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.  
  
"He had her chained to a wall and he was beating her…with his sword. When I got there she was already beaten pretty badly. She was cut everywhere, and her blood was all over the wall, herself, Dilandau and the ground. And then she looked up at me and cried out. Dilandau heard that it and he looked at me, smiled and raised his sword and…" Allen said with a heavy voice full of tears.  
  
Van looked at Allen, his eyes full of hurt, pain and sadness. But there was a feeling in his heart that he had never felt before. Like a longing, lonely feeling. It pained his heart. Allen put a arm around Van and said comforting,  
  
"At least she's gone to a better place."  
  
***  
  
Van had been in isolation every since they had landed back at the castle that morning. He wouldn't eat, or sleep and talk to anybody. He just said in his room staring up at the sky. His breakfast, lunch and dinner were on his desk, but it all laid untouched. The sun had just set, and the stars were starting to come out when a knock came at his door.  
  
"Milord!!!" Someone cried outside. Van glanced over to the door, not really caring.  
  
"Milord please open up!" When Van didn't response the servant spoke again. "Lord Dilandau is on the balcony addressing all of Fanilea. And he's telling them that he is the new king of Fanilea!!"  
  
Van shot up at the mention of Dilandau's name.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Van yelled in rage. He grabbed his sword and ran out the door.  
  
'Dilandau I will kill you!' Van vowed silently.  
  
"I, Dilandau Ablout, am now your…"  
  
"I don't think so Dilandau." Van said behind him. His sword was unsheathed and Van was ready to strike. Dilandau smiled and turned around.  
  
"Hello Vannie. I see that you are here to step down as King so I can rule all Fanilea." Dilandau said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Dilandau the day I let you rule Fanilea, is the day I die." Van said, his voice of nothing but seriousness. Dilandau gave a small chuckle.  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
Van's guards, who had closely followed to the balcony, stepped in front of Van protecting their King from Dilandau.  
  
"Awww, isn't that cute." Dilandau mocked. "Well fine, let them protect you. But can they protect all of Fanilea?"  
  
Van's eyes widened in horror when he realized what Dilandau meant.  
  
"Dilandau don't you even think about it." Van said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Don't think about Van…oh you mean burning Fanilea, again." Dilandau said wickedly.  
  
Van just stood there, not sure what to do.  
  
"Well Van you can step down and let me reign, or I can burn Fanilea." Dilandau said.  
  
"I will not let you take Fanilea." Van said deadly.  
  
Dilandau laughed. "Very well." His eyes were starting to go red and a sick, twisted smile crept up his face. He brought two fingers to his mouth let out a loud sharp whistle.  
  
Out of nowhere, gymelefs appeared. There must have been at least 50 of them. Flames emerged from them, setting fire to anything in their path. Below the people of Fanilea were screaming and running in all directions.  
  
"YES BURN BURN BURN!!!!!" Dilandau cried.  
  
"NO!" Van yelled.  
  
'First Hitomi and now Fanelia.' Van cried out in his head.  
  
"You can thank Allen for all this Van. He gave me this whole plan!" Dilandau shouted turning his attention to Van.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yup, your "friend" told me to kidnap Hitomi and take over Fanelia. But since you didn't step down, I decided to burn it to the ground instead." Dilandau said enjoying every minute of it.  
  
"No! You're lying!" Van said shocked.  
  
"No he's not Van. It's the truth. I gave Dilandau this whole idea." A man's voice said from behind Van.  
  
Van whipped around.  
  
"Allen?"  
  
Allen nodded, "You see you don't deserve Hitomi. Why would she want someone as weak and pathetic as you when she could have a strong, handsome Knight of Caeli."  
  
"You told Dilandau to kidnap Hitomi and to burn Fanilea." Van asked trying to make sense of everything.  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
Yelling in rage, Van charged at Allen. Allen unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack. The two fought off the balcony, down the stairs and onto the burning streets.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi woke up to the smell of something burning. She tired to open her heavy eyelids, but when she did, she could only make out blurry shadows that kept on moving. Like they were dancing.  
  
"Where am I?" Hitomi moaned out loud.  
  
"Your in Fanilea girle."  
  
Hitomi moaned at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Dilandau let me go NOW!" She cried.  
  
"No, sorry I can't let you go yet. There's something a want you to see." Dilandau said slyly.  
  
Hitomi blinked her emerald eyes until she could see. And what she saw made her gasp and stomach turn.  
  
"Why's happening!?!" She cried in horror. Fanelia was engulfed in flames. People's brunt corpse's littered the streets and those still alive were crying out for help in agony. It stank like rotten and burning flesh. Crying out, she snatched her head down only to see that she was tied up to a flagpole in the centre of Fanilea's town square. The flagpole was on a raised platform with stairs leading up to it and all around the platform was fire. It licked its way up the wooden legs and stairs slowly, like it was tasting and savouring the wood. Hitomi shirked. Dilandau just laughed. He headed for the remained of the stairs when he suddenly turned around,  
  
"Oh girly, one more thing, keep looking out in the fire. I'm sure that you'll see something that's worthwhile watching. I know that I'll be watching it." And with a warped, evil laugh he jumped down the stairs and disappeared into the fire.  
  
Hitomi franticly looked around. There was no one that could help her.  
  
"Where are you Van?" She asked quietly, scared that if she spoke to loud and quickly the fire would somehow demolish the platform faster. Still searching the grounds, Hitomi suddenly saw a figure running through the fire chasing someone.  
  
"HELP ME!" Hitomi yelled hoping that she could be heard over the cracks and hisses of the fire. As they came into view Hitomi gasped as she saw that it was Allen and Van. Their swords clashed together as they battled.  
  
"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hitomi pleaded to them, but they didn't hear her cries.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID ALLEN!!!!!!" Van yelled as he block an attack.  
  
"HA!" Allen laughed, "THAT IS IF I DON'T KILL YOU FIRST VAN!"  
  
"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS? SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING!!" Van yelled again.  
  
"I TOLD YOU THAT IF I COULDN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE COULD!" Allen replied. Enraged by this Van attacked with all his force, driving the sword into Allen's arm. Screaming in pain, Allen jumped and spun around just missing Van's head by inches. Van ducked the attack ad spun around facing the other direction. And what he saw made his heart leap for joy, but also quicken with fear.  
  
"HITOMI!!!" Van cried out. She was on a platform that was on surrounded by flames and the legs and most of the stairs of the platform were on fire.  
  
Allen looked up from his bleeding arm and swore under his breath. Van spun around,  
  
"YOU!" Van yelled. Remembering everything about Hitomi, her eyes, the way she smiled, the way she smelt, her hair, and how much he loved her, Van charged at Allen with a force that overcame him. Before Allen had even time to react, Van drove his sword into Allen's stomach. Allen yelled in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. Grabbing his sword, Van wiped the sweat off his forehead and let out an exhausted sigh.  
  
Then hearing a high-pitched scream, Van remembered Hitomi. He ran to the platform and jumped up the few remaining stairs.  
  
"Oh Hitomi!" He cried flinging his arms around her. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"No, I'm fine Van." Hitomi said lovingly and kissed his head. Looking into her eyes, Van saw a mixture of love, pain and fear. Immediately Van starting untying her. He was almost done, when someone pulled Van away from Hitomi and down the flame engulfed stairs.  
  
"Van!"  
  
"Hitomi!" Van cried staggering. He pulled away and turned around.  
  
The man smiled the twisted smile of his, and with his eyes gleaming red, he unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Dilandau." Van hissed dangerously, doing the same.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Heh Heh!!! Thanx for all the reviews!! I luv reading them!! The next chapter might take away for me to get up. I kind of put off all my homework/tests/projects so I could get this chapter up and now I got A LOT to do. -_-''''' Thanx again! Please R&R!!!!! DA^____^ 


	5. till the end

When the girl from the mystic moon returned  
  
Chapter 5: till the end.  
  
"Dilandau" Van hissed dangerously. The two circled each other with their sword out, ready to strike at any given moment. The fire danced around them, getting closer and closer. The intense heat scorched the two figures, causing them to waver and gasp for fresh air. But neither one refuse to give way. Dilandau smirked as Van stumbled ever so slightly. With a yell of pure insanity, Dilandau raised his sword above his shoulders and charged at Van. Reacting as fast as his battered and sore muscles could, Van did the same. The two cleared the short distance between them and block each other's attacks. The sound of metal kissing metal filled the red, smoky sky.  
  
**  
  
Hitomi coughed violently. Her eyes were red and burning. The fire had already consumed the stairs and one of the platform's legs. She and the platform were balancing the three remaining legs that were ready to fall over. The platform dipped slightly, making Hitomi gasp in fear. "This isn't going to hold!" She thought in fear.  
  
**  
  
Both Dilandau and Van were as good as the other; their skills with swords were equally matched. But Dilandau had an advantage. Both of them knew it. Van was tired and hurt from his previous fight with Allen. His muscles were burning with pain and his arms were raw and bleeding from cuts. His reaction time was slower and he couldn't think clearly. It felt like he was swimming through a thick fog.  
  
**  
  
"What am I going to do?" Hitomi thought franticly. The platform dipped yet again, this time from the second leg giving away to the hungry flames. Looking around she saw that it was a 2-foot jump. "Whatever I do, I have to do it fast…like now." Hitomi realized.  
  
Struggling to get out of the already loosened rope, Hitomi saw the fire lick its way up the rest of the third leg. Finally she untied herself and just as she ran to jump off the platform, the third leg gave away. The platform fell at an angle, straight for the ground. Hitomi closed her eyes as a scream filled her lungs. She only hoped and prayed that she would land softly and not in the fire.  
  
**  
  
A high-pitched scream fill Van's ears. He whipped around to see one leg of the platform give away, and it slamming to the ground at an angle. His heart jumped in fear. The smoke, flames and dust made it impossible to see anything where the platform once stood or anything around it. "Hitomi!" He cried silently. His full attention turned to Hitomi, Van forgot about Dilandau. Seeing this, Dilandau pounced. Within seconds, Dilandau had Van down to the ground with one blow to his leg. Clutching his eyes shut in pain, Van didn't hear Dilandau's cry of triumphed.  
  
**  
  
Moaning, Hitomi stood up. Other than a bump to her already sore head, she was fine. The smell of fire and smoke remained her about the situation. "Van!" Hitomi thought fearfully. Where was he? Squinting into the fire, Hitomi drew in a sharp breathe along with a cry of alarm. Van's attention had seemed to be somewhere else, and taking that advantage, Dilandau's sword cut Van's upper leg. Van dropped his sword and fell to the ground in obvious pain. Dilandau let out a victory cry and then started charging towards Van. "NO!" Hitomi screamed inside. She and Van and gone through too much to let it all end now. Although the pair were a good distance away, Hitomi started sprinting as fast as she could. Something came over her, her love for Van, or fear of losing him, or his safely; but whatever it was, it pushed her legs to pump harder. She was running harder and faster than she had ever ran in her life. "NNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hitomi cried out.  
  
**  
  
Van opened his eyes to see Dilandau charging at him at full force and to see a girl running as fast as the wind behind him. Her almost shoulder length sandy brown hair flew behind her in the wind. Her emerald eyes were wide with horror.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van cried. His smile of relief was quickly gone when he realized what she was about to do. "HITOMI!!!" Van yelled.  
  
In slow motion, Hitomi ran in front of Dilandau. Each step she took seemed to take an eternity. "NOOO!!! VAN!!!" She yelled as she stretched herself in front of Van.  
  
"HITOMI!" Van cried as if trying to tell her to move. But it was too late. Dilandau's eyes widened as he tried in stop, but it was to use. He saw her too late, and there wasn't anything he could do. His long sword gleamed in the night sky, and slipped into Hitomi's chest. Her eyes bulging out, she let out a high-pitched half moan half scream. She clutched her heart, and fell to the ground. "HITOMI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Van screamed in fear. He watched transfixed, as his love fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Van wanted to move, his brain was screaming at him to move, or to do something. But he couldn't.  
  
Allen, who had regain conscious and saw to the whole thing, ran over to the fallen Hitomi. Tears stung his eyes. Forgetting about all his pain, he rushed to her side. What he saw made him cry out. The sword wound was deep, and blood was everywhere. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and pulled the sword out of Hitomi's chest. Hitomi let out painful moan. She then coughed several times, like she was trying to suck in more air. Each time she coughed, her body shook violently. Seeing Hitomi shake and coughed, brought Van out of his transfix.  
  
"Hitomi!" He cried as he crawled to her side. His fingers went down to her slender neck to felt for a pulse. It was there, to Van's relief. It was weak and jumpy, but it was there.  
  
Hitomi looked up, love filled her eyes to see Van.  
  
"Wipe those tears away right now Van Fannel." Hitomi said managing a weak smile.  
  
Van returned the smile, but it wasn't a smile of happiness. His fingers gently brushed pieces of her hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh Hitomi" Van mumbled. His tears fell from his face.  
  
**  
  
"What have I done?" Dilandau muttered. He was standing in shock; his arms hung limp by his side. Normally he would have been glad to kill that brat Hitomi. Make Van suffer right? But why did he felt so bad and evil? His heart felt heavy, and his stomach un-easy. Dilandau fell to his knees, bring his hands to his mouth. He then bent over and gagged. Coughing, he looked up. Even though his silver sweat-drenched hair was in his eyes, he could see Allen by Hitomi's side, and Van holding Hitomi in his arms. He saw the tears of pain and sadness fall from Van's face. "What have I done?" Dilandau asked himself over and over again. His face twisted in anguish. His body started to shake uncontrollable. His blood red eyes turned to a soft magenta. Collapsing onto the ground, he gasp for air. When he finally felt like he had enough, he stood up. Not as Dilandau but as Selena. Looking around, Selena winced. She or rather Dilandau had done all this? Her stomach churning, she threw up. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve see saw Allen and Van. But where's Hitomi? She walked up to them and stopped dead in her tracks. Hitomi was lying on the ground with a wound to her chest that was bleeding like crazy. Van was mumbling something, and stroking her face. Hitomi had a faint smile on her face, and was trying her best not to show her fear and pain. Each breath she took was a strain of her tiny body. Selena's voice got stuck in her throat. "Did Dilandau…" Selena asked afraid to hear the answer. "Selena?" Allen asked surprised. When she nodded, he brought her into a hug. "Yes, Dilandau did." Allen said answering her question. Selena let out a sob, and buried her head in Allen's shirt.  
  
Van saw Allen hug Selena as she cried, but they seemed so far away. Van directed his attention to Hitomi. She'll need a healer…and fast.  
  
"I-I'll send for a healer right away Hitomi. I'll take you back to the castle and the healer will be there waiting and…"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh." Hitomi cooed. She brought a trembling finger to his lips to silence him. Van brought her whole hand up to his lips and kissed the palm of his hand. The stars and the moon had disappeared and the oranges and pinks of dawn filled the sky. With the bright colours of dawn against Hitomi's fair sky, emerald eyes and brown hair, she looked more beautiful right then, then she ever had before. Van closed his eyes and lowered his head to hers. Their lips finally meet in a sweet kiss. When if ended, Van felt like his head was spinning. He knew that Hitomi was the one. Looking into her eyes, Van smiled."I love you and only you Hitomi. You make me the happiest that I've ever been. And when I'm with you, I feel at peace and everything feels so right." He reached down and from his pocket and drew out a ring. "Hitomi, will you marry me?"  
  
Hitomi's eyes watered and tears fell from her eyes. A smile painfully made its way onto her face. She reached up and gently grabbed Van's pendant in the palm of her hand. Her breathing was getting sallow and more strained. Van put his hand over top of hers and slid the ring into her hand. She clutched it like she would never let go.  
  
"I'll always love you Van." She said, before she made a sharp gasp for air.  
  
A white light appeared in the early morning sky and wrapped Hitomi in it. It gently as a feather carried her off the ground and towards the Mystic Moon. She let go off Van's pendant, but the ring stayed clutched in her hand.  
  
"Hitomi" Van said as he brought a hand up and touched her beautiful face one last time.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers?? Lol. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I think that they'll be 2 more chapters! Tell me what you think! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx DA^____^ 


	6. fate

When the girl from the mystic moon returned  
  
Chapter 6: fate  
  
"Oh Hitomi…" Van whispered under his breath as he stared out the window. "Please be ok my love." He silently prayed. Although it had only been a few days since the fateful white light had taken Hitomi again, Van had been worrying himself sick about her.  
  
"She isn't dead though." Van told himself. He would know if she was. He could feel that she was still alive.  
  
He was off in his own little world, thinking about Hitomi when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs bring him back to reality. He looked down to see Merle elbowing him.  
  
Sending a concerned look, Merle mouthed to him,  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Van nodded and turned his attention to the room. While he was daydreaming, Allen and Selena had entered the room and were being presented. Just at the sight of Allen, make Van's blood boil. Taking deep breaths he remembered his advisor's words that he had said to Van earlier.  
  
*  
  
"Since Allen and Dil…er…Sele.." He stopped confused on who to blame. Van nodded for him to continue. "Yes, so since the two of them have threatened your life, you are able to punish them. Now it's up to you on how. I would suggest banishment, and nothing to do with death. If Austeria found out that Fanilea killed one of their Knights of Caeli, there's no telling what they might do."  
  
"But what about the fact that seriously hurt Lady Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
"Well there's nothing really you can do…. unless she was your wife or fiancée…"  
  
"But she is! I asked her to marry me!" Van nearly screamed.  
  
"Did she agree?"  
  
"Well…she didn't say..." Van mumbled.  
  
His advisor raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's complicated." Van said and shuffled out of the room.  
  
*  
  
Van shook his head.  
  
"Your majesty?" An advisor asked.  
  
"Hmm…yes?"  
  
"How would you like to punish Allen Shezar Knight of CAELI and Lady Selena?" The advisor drew out the word Caeli as if to remind Van of what he said before.  
  
Van sat back, thinking quickly.  
  
"I'll banish Allen from Fanilea to keep my advisor's happy. But what about Selena?" Van asked himself. A conversation with Selena suddenly popped into his mind  
  
*.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You had no control over Dilandau and also Folken commanded you too." Van remembered himself saying.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. "Whenever people talk about the destruction that Dilandau did they blame me. No one understands the battle that went on inside me."  
  
*  
  
"She had no control, she had no idea what Dilandau was doing." Van thought, knowing what he had to do.  
  
"Your majesty?" The advisor asked again.  
  
"Yes, I have made a decision. Allen Shezar, for putting myself, the King of Fanilea in danger you will be banished from Fanilea." Van stole a look at his advisor's who were nodding approvingly.  
  
"And Lady Selena," Van said turning his attention to Selena, "there is no punishment." His advisors jaw's dropped.  
  
"But-but-but your majesty…." They stammered. Van held up a hand.  
  
"It wasn't Selena how caused all the destruction and everything else. It was Dilandau. Selena had no control over what Dilandau was doing."  
  
Selena clasped her hands in front of her chest, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
"Thank you, thank you" She mouthed over and over again.  
  
"But your majesty!"  
  
"And that's final." Van said firmly smiling at Selena. His advisor's had no choice but to agree.  
  
"Yes your majesty."  
  
"That's more I like it." Van thought.  
  
"I hear by declare that Allen Shezar, Knight of Caeli is forever banished from Fanilea. If he is seen on Fanilea from this day forward…" They droned on and on, but Van ignored them. His mind was only focused on one thing. The bright green-eyed brunette that he loved.  
  
***  
  
"I bet that Lord Van's happy that the marriage between him and Selena is off for good." Katalie said.  
  
"You bet." Merle replied. "He's more than happy, he just isn't showing it. He's too…"  
  
"…worried about Hitomi." Katalie finished. Merle nodded. The two were lazing around on both of their favourite spot. The castle roof. Sitting up a bit, Merle grabbed a handful of grapes that she had sneak from breakfast.  
  
"Do you think Hitomi's ok? Like you don't think that she's…" Merle started uneasy. Despite herself, Merle had come to actually like Hitomi. "For Lord Van's sake though." She reasoned with herself.  
  
"No no, Hitomi's strong…" Katalie comforted Merle. "Don't worry about her."  
  
Merle gave a small smile of appreciation.  
  
"I hope you're right Katalie." She thought as she lied back down, "for Lord Van's sake I pray that you're right."  
  
***  
  
Van clawed his way through a thick fog. He couldn't see anything in front of him, not even his hands. Finally Van saw a faint light shine through the dense fog. Running towards it, the light got brighter and brighter until he stumbled out of it. Letting out a sigh, Van realized that he had been holding his breath. Taking several deep breathes to satisfy his lungs Van looked around. He was a room that he had never seen before. It looked like a Zaibach sorcerers' room. With the exception of the windows and the white peeling paint. A bed stood against the far wall. The humming of machines were heard from their places around the bed. Wires and tubes lead from the machines to the bed. Van stepped closer to get a better look of the bed. A limp figure laid almost perfectly still there. As Van got closer, he had to shield his eyes from glared of the sun coming in through the windows.  
  
"Hit-hitomi…?!" Van cried out. In a sea of wires and tubes laid Hitomi. Her eyes were shut and her mouth set in a thin line. Without thinking, Van ran to her side. Before he reached her there was a high-pitched noise. Van covered his ears with his hands. The noise was almost deafening. People dressed in white clothes rushed into the room. Van stood there in fear. What were they going to do once they saw him? But to Van's disbelief they did nothing. They acted like he wasn't even there. He gasped when a tall, thin lady ran right through him. Van stumbled back a bit. His mind reeling. He turned his head towards Hitomi, the men and women were checking pieces of paper, and the strange machines. Van could hear the shouts and loud talking of the men and women, but their words jumbled together and didn't make any sense.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van cried. He tried to run to her side, but something stopped him and he felt himself being pushed backwards. Preparing himself to hit the floor, Van's eyes popped open in surprise when he didn't feel anything. A small nose escaped his throat as he saw Hitomi and the men and women fade from view. Everything was getting darker and darker. It was like a sea of darkness that was washing everything away.  
  
"HITOMI!!" Van yelled in hope to stop the darkness and make her ok.  
  
Van kept on falling…and falling… and it kept on getting darker…and darker…  
  
"GASP!" Van bolted up in his bed. Sweat covered him, and his covers were twisted and thorough to the end of the bed. His heart pounded fiercely and his breathing was erratic.  
  
"That same dream again." Van mumbled. Since Hitomi had disappeared in to white light two weeks ago, Van had been having the same dream. But every time he had it, the dream extended a bit farther. The darkness and the sense of falling was new though. Van's fingers automatically when to his pendant.  
  
"Hitomi has got to be ok." Van said to himself. "I would feel something if she wasn't…"  
  
Taking deep breathes Van looked out the window and at the Mystic Moon.  
  
"You've just got to be ok Hitomi…"  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
hey!! Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted. School's been getting me busy. -_-U  
  
so plz R&R!!!! this chappie was mainly to pull all the loose string together before I end this ff. remember to R&R!!! and thanx to all you that reviewed!!!!! Thanx! DA ^____^ 


	7. destiny

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
When the girl from the mystic moon returned  
  
FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: destiny  
  
Van lifted his chin up towards the vast, blue sky. It was a cloudless day and the sun was shining brighter than ever. Even the Mystic Moon, that held Van's attention, was shining brightly. A single tear slid down Van's face. Using the back of his hand, he wiped it away. Almost a month had passed since Hitomi had left, and Van hadn't heard or seen anything. The dreams had stopped long ago and even they didn't offer any help either. Before they stopped altogether, they had replayed over and over, each night playing a bit longer. The very last night that Van had the dream, he had seen Hitomi in the bed, the men and women running in, himself falling in darkness and then as he was falling, he was suddenly stopped, like he was suspense in mid-air. A cool wind would blow onto his face. And in the wind, Van could hear a voice. It was very faint, but Van heard it saying,  
  
"I'll always love you Van….don't be afraid….have… faith….destiny…..fate…..love….Van…." The words were broken apart and echoed. The voice sounded familiar, but still far away. The dream ended with a bright white light appearing in front of Van. It was so bright that Van had to shield his eyes and look away. And just before Van woke up he heard the same voice saying,  
  
"Yes…"  
  
Van blinked back tears. He didn't know if Hitomi was ok or not, and that was the part that was slowly killing him. He felt helpless and he hated feeling helpless. He was standing on the same hill where he had found Hitomi unconscious, what seemed so long ago. It brought back so many memories. Far down below, men, women, and even children were helping with the last of the repairs the part of the city that the fire had burned. Luckily, the people of Fanilea reacted quickly when the fire was ablaze and managed to put it out before it destroyed the whole city. Only the west side of the city had been burned. With nearly everyone in Fanilea helping for the past two weeks, it was almost done. Van had thorough himself into helping with the rebuilding again, using it to not think of Hitomi. But as usual Merle had chased him away, telling him that he was working himself too hard and needed a break. Van did though, both of them knew it, but being as stubborn and proud as he is he wouldn't let himself rest. Resting would mean his mind would wonder and think of Hitomi. Not that he wasn't thinking of Hitomi all the time; she was always in the back of his mind. A slight breeze blew from behind him, making Van's hair swirled and danced in his face.  
  
"That smell…" Van thought, "that smell is so familiar…" It was the sweet scent of flowers and spring. "It reminds me of a lot of things…especially of Hitomi…" Van trailed off.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
Van snapped out of his trance upon hearing a women's voice coming from behind him. 'Am I dreaming again?' Van asked himself. He slowly turned around, not knowing what to except. And what he saw made his heart pound and sent his mind reeling. A beautiful young woman in a simple long, flowing green dress stood in front of him, smiling. Her hands were clasped at her chest. A beautiful ring shone in the sunlight from her finger.  
  
"I said yes Van, I'll marry you." The girl said again smiling even more. Her emerald eyes shining through a few wispy pieces of her sandy brown hair that hung in her eyes.  
  
Van's heart exploded with a happiness that he had never felt before.  
  
"Hitomi!" He cried joyfully. He ran over to her, and lightly picked her up off the ground. Spinning her around, Van had never felt happier; neither had Hitomi. Giggling, Hitomi closed her eyes, and inhaled his sweet scent.  
  
"This is were I belong." Hitomi thought happily.  
  
They spun round and round till the two were dizzy with happiness. Van gently put her back down on the ground. But Hitomi didn't let go of him. She never wanted to let him go again. Lightly, she traced the outline of his face, stopping at his lips. Van kissed her fingers and cupped her chin with his hand. Gently, he brought her face closer to his. Hitomi's eyes fluttered shut, as her and Van shared their second kiss together, but certainly not their last kiss.  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
well there you go! All done!! I know it was short…sorry, there was nothing else I could really this of to say. I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about making a sequel, but I'm not sure. But more ff are hopefully to come! Please R&R!!! thanx for reading!!!!! And thanx you to all of you that have been reading and putting up with me since I started this ff! thanx! DA ^___^ 


End file.
